


Getting Trapped is a Slippery Slope

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cave-In, Rated T for language, and is quite understandably panicked, anyway, both are technically right though i think, but she'll be fine don't worry about it, guess who's back with more angsty pidge fics?, it's not a problem i swear, one of those, or is it considered a landslide?, pidge gets trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Pidge takes shelter from the rain in a cave, and ends up getting trapped with no way out.Or, I just like putting Pidge in horrible situations. Sue me.





	Getting Trapped is a Slippery Slope

Pidge was starting to regret going on a nice little walk outside to go exploring. It was all well and good in the woods - not too hot, the trees looked gorgeous this time of year, and she was completely surrounded by nature, something she used to hate. It all went downhill when she heard a clap of thunder, not too far away from where she was. Scowling, she looked around, but there was no good place to take shelter and wait out the storm. Looking at her map, though, she saw something that looked good enough. It looked like a small cave, tucked behind some trees and vines, and just a tad over a reasonable walking distance. _Oh well,_ she thought, _nowhere else to go but there._ She set a marker on where the cave was, her headset supplying directions on how to get there. _Never thought that would come in handy. Huh._

It took longer than she thought it would to reach the cave, glancing up at the sky every few minutes and picking up the pace. She wouldn't make it there in time to avoid the rain, which had already begun sprinkling not too far behind her. The thunder she could live with, but every time a bolt of lighting struck anywhere near her, she couldn't help but flinch. It was starting to get cold now, too, which she tried her best to ignore. She wished she had brought her lion with her, but _no,_ she just wanted a quick stroll, she wouldn't _need_ her _,_  right? Pidge couldn't have been more wrong. 

 

By the time the cave was even in sight, she was already soaked. The rain was coming down hard and cold, and it had managed to seep into the armor and soak her undersuit. She was shivering now, but glad to finally make it to the cave. She didn't care that it was small and cramped, or that it was more than a little creepy, all she cared about at this point was shelter. Pidge decided she may as well try and get comfortable, since it would be a long while before the storm let up, and she sat against the far wall. She took her armor off, save for the helmet, hoping it would dry out while she waited. 

 

"Hey, guys?" Pidge tried the comms, hoping for an answer she probably wouldn't get. As expected, she was greeted by the sound of static. "Joy. Now what?" She took her helmet off, adding it to the pile of armor, and curled her legs up against her chest. She sighed, laying her head on her knees, and hummed to herself. The sound of rain outside and her own exhaustion lulled her to sleep, and she accepted it. 

 

Pidge wasn't sure how long she was asleep, but was rudely startled awake at the sounds of rocks crumbling and falling loudly to the cave floor, followed by mud on top of that. She cursed, not fully awake but alert now, and rushed to what _was_ the cave entrance. Now, it was a pile of rocks and slowly drying mud, and she couldn't stop the rising panic as the situation finally clicked in her mind.

 

"Shit, shit, _shit!"_ Pidge's voice wavered as she starting desperately clawing at the mud in vain. Pidge's throat tightened and a familiar sting assaulted her eyes, but she blinked it back, trying to focus on getting out. She tried grabbing and pulling the rocks out, but they were slippery and wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. She pounded into the mud, the tears finally falling freely, and she let out a strangled cry. She finally slid down to the cave floor, hands still pounding on the mud and rocks but with no force behind them, and she leaned her head against the mud. Having run out of ideas and accepting the fact that she was trapped until someone found her, she slowly made her way back to the far end of the cave and curled in on herself once more. She stayed there in that position for what felt like eternity, having long since lost the energy to keep crying. Breathing was starting to get difficult, even after she put her helmet on, but she couldn't do anything about it. Cold shivers wracked her body, but she felt hot at the same time, which she knew was a bad sign. She tucked herself closer, letting darkness wash over her. 

 

"Hey...found...Katie...cave..." Her mind was a haze, but even in that state she could faintly hear a familiar voice shouting from outside. Who was it? "Katie...? ...okay? ...We're here!" The voice was getting clearer now, and Pidge tried her best to listen, she really did, but she kept drifting in and out. 

 

"Katie! Are you okay? Can you hear me? We're gonna get you out, okay?" Ah, it was Shiro's voice she was hearing. She smiled, her eyes drifting closed once more. Before long, she could hear them pulling rocks out and throwing them elsewhere, could hear Keith cursing loudly as he no doubt tried to slash away at the rocks with his bayard. She heard Hunk and Lance groaning, clawing away at the mud. And then there was Shiro, making sure she was okay, shouting reassurances, comforting her. Light shone in from outside, a small hole but more than enough for the others to start pulling away the mud and rocks with ease. Finally, familiar hands scooped her up gently, taking her to his lion while the other trailed behind with her armor. 

 

"I'm never...going for walks again." She grumbled, and Shiro just shook his head. 

 

"Not without your lion and another person, anyway." He replied, and the black lion took off for the castle with the others in tow. 


End file.
